Modular shelving units are known in the art. Often these units include a number of shelves or other components which can be attached to one or more end walls in a variety of configurations. Such units are normally held together by screws, nuts and bolts or similar hardware. While this might result in a unit having structural integrity, reconfiguration of the unit is very difficult. Further, repeated disassembly and reassembly will often weaken the hardware and the shelving unit itself.
There are a number of situations where it would be desirable to have a unit which can be quickly disassembled for storage or for reassembly in a different configuration. For example, a storage unit in the form of a mobile cart might be reconfigured to be adapted to a number of different uses. It would be difficult with known storage units to disassemble the unit by removing its hardware prior to reassembly with the shelves in a different location or the like.
A need exists, therefore, for a storage unit which can be quickly assembled, disassembled and reassembled in a variety of configurations with little or no hardware for the user to contend with. The unit should be adaptable to different storage requirements and yet should be secure enough when assembled so that it will not inadvertently become dismantled when in use.